Cotton Panties
by Pop.Pop.Bubble.Gum
Summary: Kevin x Ben x Gwen trio, Gwen-centric. One-shot. In which Kevin and Ben finally convince Gwen to lose her clothes and Kevin makes fun of her underwear.


A/N: Okay, this should have been Gwevin but my brain did not want to write Gwevin. This started as a random funny idea that I was discussing with my friend on the phone, but for some reason my brain did not want to write funny and Kevin turned into a jerk. Nya, still the same basic idea so I'll roll with it.

Beware of slash (gay guys), cousinxcousin incest, threesomeness, and an obviously sexual situation (though there is no sexual content). If you don't like it, get out now.

Disclaimer: I disclaim.

* * *

Kevin supposed he should have expected it. White bathing suit, white dress for that school dance, and now--

"White cotton panties," Kevin said listlessly.

Gwen immediately grabbed Kevin's blanket and hid her body behind it, blushing bright red. "What's wrong with them?" She demanded in as strong a voice as she could muster, but she was more than clearly uncomfortable with his observations. Getting naked and starting sexual experimentation was hard enough without comments about her underwear!

"At least the bra matches," Kevin sighed, and Gwen's face burned even brighter.

"Lay off, Kevin," Ben said in her defense, lightly hitting Kevin's bare shoulder. "I think it's cute, Gwen."

Kevin, Ben, and Gwen had long since had a strange but workable romantic-based relationship. Hugs and kisses had, of course, been exchanged frequently, and Kevin and Ben had fooled around plenty of times, but Gwen had shyed away from any sexual advances either boy made. At long last they had convinced her into it (Kevin thought the back of his car would be an appropriate place, but Gwen protested vehemently until Kevin had given in and agreed that his bedroom was the most appropriate location, as it was the normal place for such acts and there was no chance of a parent walking in at his home), but Gwen was still uncomfortable. She loved Kevin and Ben, she really did, but it didn't make her feel more at ease. Kevin's comments about her panties didn't help either. It was no secret that he was the most experienced of the three; he knew what girls should wear, or usually wore, or whatever he knew.

Both Kevin and Ben had already lost all their clothes down to their boxers--black for Kevin and green for Ben, so predictable and just as Gwen knew it would be--and with gentle coaxing from Ben, they'd convinced Gwen to lose her clothes. Shoes and stockings had been abandoned upon entering the house, but Ben had helped her remove her shirt in the bedroom. She'd felt awkward as he reached for her skirt and slipped off the bed to remove it herself. Then Kevin, of course!, had to make a comment that made her even more uncomfortable. She should just grab her clothes and escape now while she could.

As if reading her mind, Ben moved to Gwen's side and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey. Don't listen to him, he's just being stupid."

"I am not," Kevin interjected, but he didn't sound all that offended.

"What's wrong with my panties?" Gwen asked again, her face finally returning to it's normal color though she was still quite embarrassed.

"Nothing," Kevin said with a shrug. "If granny panties are your thing..."

"Kevin!" Ben scolded as Gwen let out a strange squeaking noise and went straight back to blushing brightly.

"What? I'm just telling the truth," Kevin defended, nodding his head at his own words. "Shouldn't she have stopped wearing those when she, like... hit puberty?" Gwen looked like she might just melt into the floor at that one. "Not that you don't look lovely, Gwen. You do. You'd just look better in big girl panties."

Gwen wordlessly dropped the blanket, snatched up her clothes, and fled the room. Kevin shamelessly stared at her rear end as she made her retreat.

"Kevin! What the hell was that?" Ben demanded, torn between going after Gwen, who had locked herself in the bathroom, or scolding Kevin for being so stupid. "She was already nervous enough!"

"I was just teasing," Kevin said innocently as he could. He didn't do a very good job.

"That was _not_ funny!"

Kevin probably would have received a good talking to from there had a white-and-orange blur not suddenly flew by Ben. Said blur dived at Kevin and knocked him on his back, and Gwen put on her best evil grin even as her hands shook against Kevin's skin.

"Gwen?" Kevin asked, though he didn't seem all that surprised.

"I'll show you granny panties," Gwen announced, determined as she descended to kiss Kevin. Stupid Kevin and his stupid comments about her panties. Maybe it meant she would have to go to the store and buy something else to wear from now on, but it wasn't about to stop her from finally sealing things with her lovers, no matter how nervous she was.

She pulled back from the kiss and looked over her shoulder, now grinning her best seductive grin at Ben as her hands continued to tremble lightly. "You coming or not, Ben?"

Kevin smirked as Ben practically ran back to the bed. All had gone according to plan.

* * *

A/N: Yeah. Gwen would totally have to prove herself after that. She's a stronger woman than me, I'd be sitting in the bathroom crying. Completely random little one-shot (it doesn't even feel complete, but that's what I get for writing at one in the morning) and just so you know, Gwen is way too nervous for them to be going all the way. So imagine it as you will but in my world Kevin and Ben wouldn't push her into the whole nine yards. That's right, boys and girls: it is possible to have a sexual situation without having sex and there's no reason to go all the way on your first time, especially if you're uber nervous about it. Life lesson for ya.  
It's gonna give me a serious case of the lulz when they try to even figure out how to go the whole nine yards ("So, uh, this can go there but then that would... no, wait, that wouldn't work... do they have a Threesomes for Dummies book or something!?").


End file.
